College, Really?
by RockxPaperxScissors
Summary: Edward & Bella are married, she's changed, but instead of Renesmee, what if Edward persuaded Bella to try a year of college? The Cullen kids in school; how would that work out? E/B
1. College, great

**I didn't want to write too much on Chapter 1, this is more of a preview actually. I just thought it would be fun and wanna know if people would be interested in this :D**

**This is basically after Breaking Dawn but without Renesmee; **

**Bella is changed, they're already married, and Edward convinces her to try college for a year. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(BPOV)**

Stupid, beautiful, dazzling vampire husband. I cannot believe I had agreed to go to college; I was already a vampire, I had forever to go to school, why now? Yet I couldn't say no, not when he was planting kisses down my neck, when his eyes smoldered with gold—Edward was such a cheater.

"Are we ready to go, Mrs. Cullen?" He teased, breaking my train of thoughts. His car was already pulled into the parking lot, in front of the hell I was going to burn in for my next entire year—The University of Alaska. I _had_ agreed to go to college, but on Edward's part, he wasn't allowed to choose a fancy one like Dartmouth. Still, we were nearly a year behind because of my vampire-transformation catastrophe; we were the new kids in school. I shivered at the thought.

What calmed me down a little, though, was the fact that most of the Cullens were enrolling too. Emmett thought it would be fun to relive his college days, and then Alice, Jasper and Rosalie decided to tag along. I was praying, hoping, that maybe the attention would be diverted towards them instead. Besides, even after my transformation, I wasn't, couldn't ever be as amazingly beautiful as them.

"Bella love, calm down, half the kids here don't know what they're doing. You'll be fine." Edward pulled me onto his lap in the driver's seat, his fingers soothing on my cheeks as I sighed, I was never going to get used to this. I closed my eyes, letting my head fall into his chest—then I felt his hand cradle my face as he started trails of snow cold kisses along my jaw.

"Okay, Edward. You win. Don't have to do that every time you try to persuade me." I whispered; I didn't need to breathe now that I was one of them, but with Edward, I seemed to hyperventilate as much as I did before.

"Who says I'm only doing this to persuade you?" I could feel his lips twitch into a smile against my skin. This was going to be a long day, but with Edward by my side, I guess it wouldn't be half as bad. Besides, my angel was going to be here as long as I want, how much more could I ask for?

* * *

**Review Pleasee (: Just so I know if I should go on with the idea.  
**

**And thanks for reading! **

**x**


	2. First day

**Thank you guys who read and reviewed, here's chapter 2 done up as quickly as i could.**

**Hope you like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books or characters. They belong to stephenie meyer ): Im just a little fan :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(BPOV)**

"Edward, you're as new to this school as I am, do we really have to do this?" I grumbled as he pulled me down the hallways. Our schedules were different for the first half of today, but Edward, being Edward, insisted on sending me to my classroom. We were there early, so the corridors were still empty—thank god. The sight of Edward escorting me to class was not how I wanted to be introduced, not on my first day of school.

"So, Mrs. Cullen…" He brought us to an abrupt halt in front of a classroom door—Economics, right— then his lips pulled up into his crooked smile as he turned his focus towards me. I looked away before his angelic smile could reach his eyes; he wasn't going to cheat like that for the rest of eternity.

I felt his fingers reach for my face, lifting my chin up to meet his gaze. Being a vampire myself, my body wasn't any warmer than Edward's, yet his touch still didn't fail to send shivers running down my spine; I could feel the electricity coursing through my veins, my breathing started to grow unsteady as he inched his face closer to mine. "I'll see you in biology" He whispered, letting the scent of his sweet breath caress my face, and then disappeared down the hallway chuckling.

Edward was my angel, but he was so cruel sometimes. I wanted so much to chase him down the hall, to throw myself at him before he could go any farther, but I didn't want to cause vampire chaos on my first day of school—I'd yell at him later.

"Bella! I cannot believe you wore that on your first day of school, you-" Alice hissed as she danced towards me; I looked down at my red top and blue jeans; _our_ schedules were the same—I was glad that I wouldn't be alone in class, but Alice wasn't exactly the best study partner.

"But Alice, we might-"

"Shopping. Later. No buts." She interrupted me before I could finish my homework excuse. I sighed, arguing with Alice was impossible.

-

Class without Edward was impossibly long; I slouched at my desk as I fiddled with a pencil, waiting for time to pass. Alice seemed to be enjoying herself, but not with the lesson. She was gazing into something in the distance, reading the future, maybe. Our teacher, Mr. O'Connell, was too caught up in his own lecture to notice anything going on in the classroom. When the torturous session had finally ended, I shoved my books into my orange backpack, then rushed my way out the door.

I wasn't going to let Alice continue her shopping advice; she could do that while she held me prisoner after school. The corridors were packed with unfamiliar faces; I looked down as they gazed at me with curiosity, staring at the ground while I felt my pace quicken towards Edward's classroom.

I hurriedly unzipped my backpack, grabbing the first book I saw; I knew there wasn't anything in there I could possibly be interested in, but I didn't care, I needed something low-profiled to do until the crowd faded. Then I felt a tap at my shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Justin. Isabella…Cullen, right?" The boy from my Economic class—his eyes were crystal with deep green, his hair bronze as he smiled at me. How did he know my name? Were the rumors about us already spreading?

"Yeah, Bella's fine." I forced a smile onto my face, if it weren't for the fact that I couldn't, I would probably have been blushing shades of scarlet right now.

"Okay, yeah. I see you don't have anyone with you, want me to show you around the school?" He offered, his eyes wide with eagerness.

Before I could answer, I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind me; my angel started to plant butterfly kisses down my neck. The blush on my cheeks would have flushed crimson by now, bright red, but I was sure my face was colourless as I glanced at my fingers, embarrassed.

"Ed-Edward, this is Justin. He's in-" I sighed, "in my Economics class." My angel grinned against my neck, looking up as he pulled me backwards into his chest.

"Hi Justin, nice to meet you." His grin widened.

"H-hi." Justin choked out, his face carpeted with shock.

"Yeah, Edward's my…uh…" I didn't know how to finish, so I paused, dumbfounded.

"Husband." Edward finished for me. Did he _have_ to be so cruel? I elbowed him in the stomach, he deserved that.

"Oh I uhm, thought he was your brother or something. So I'll…see you around Bella." He called as he stumbled backwards, his face flushed with red.

Silent chuckles came from behind me as I turned around to face him, annoyed. "Edward Cullen, what do you think you're doing?"

His never ending smile spread across his face, then he bent down to bury it in my neck again. "I was simply," He whispered against my skin as he pressed his lips onto my collarbone, "greeting my wife." His breath tickled, but that wasn't important right now, he was driving me crazy.

"Bleugh! Jeez lovebirds, you have all night to do that." Emmett teased, his booming laughter rang in my ears. I pulled away, ashamed. All of them; my Cullen siblings; were standing in front of us, gawking as Edward ignored their presence, hugging me against his torso. His eyelids fluttered open, the gold smoldered like he had just awaken from a dream, completely at ease.

"Fine. Rose, let's go make out across the hall. Let's see how many more spectators we get."

* * *

**So i decided to end there, didn't want things to get too long.**

**Thanks for reading, please review; let me know what you think?**

**x**

**P.s. Thanks so much for the alerts and faves, I really appreciate it and yes I will update asap but in the meantime please feel free to check out my other story ; Tested and True; its also E&B (:**


	3. I promise

**Thanks so much for the reviews, its always good to have feedback cus i have no idea if people like my work.**

**And with the alerts, i cant even start. The first few hours and I got 10. Thank you guys so much (:**

**I fixed the whole College problem; You know with the lunch and the lockers xD being 14 didnt help, I was online doing research for hours; im not sure if i got it right, so please review and tell me what you think?**

**But just so you guys know, yeah (:**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**(BPOV)**

"Bella love, stop worrying." His velvet voice soft as he murmured in my ear; we walked out of the building into the open, and I couldn't help but notice the thousands of eyes that were glued onto us. The weather here was no different from Forks, it was hardly sunny out, so we didn't have to worry about glowing in the sun too much. I had definitely failed to assure myself that they weren't all on me instead, but how _could_ I not worry? I was strolling into the public's eye with the most beautiful people—well, vampires. Beside them, I definitely didn't fit in.

My angel turned his gaze onto me. "Please, Bella?" His golden orbs were clouded with worry, his god-like features twisted in distress. He placed his hand on my cheek as he stroked his fingers against my skin reassuringly. My Edward was begging with me, how could I say no?

"I'm-I'm fine Edward, really." I smiled, hoping he wouldn't notice the pretense.

His soft contemplation was breathtaking, _he_ was breathtaking. He leaned into me, pressing his lips against my forehead, then pulled me into a hug. My head whirred as I gasped for air against his chest; it had been a year since we got married, yet I still couldn't get used to the fact that Edward was mine. I couldn't, ever.

"Your hold is permanent and unbreakable." He had once told me, but what _did_ I have to hold him? The model-like face, the often new speed racers, or the fact that I got more attention than I needed everywhere I went? That was all him, I had none of that, only my desperate need and love for him, the one thing I was sure I wouldn't lose, not for eternity.

**(EPOV)**

It killed me not to know what was on my Bella's mind, even when she tried to tell me the truth, she tended to edit to make me feel better. I could see the distress in her eyes, how she glanced at the ground fidgeting uncomfortably every time someone looked her way.

She was so self conscious, I knew her too well—even without the blush on her cheeks, the crimson that I'd missed—I could tell she was being insecure. Ah, silly Bella. She was too biased to notice how breath taking she was, to know how no matter what she wore she would still be the most beautiful thing in the world.

I reluctantly let go of her, taking her by the hand as I pulled her forward, keeping my eyes on my angel. The chatter from the crowds subsided as we strolled by, it was as if they were afraid of us, as if we were inferior to them. I noticed Bella's relentless stare at her fingers as she played with them, sighing; I wasn't going to let my Bella suffer like that for a whole year, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I had brought upon her so much discomfort.

I grabbed her by her waist, leading her towards where Emmett and Rosalie stood, waiting for the rest of us. I saw Emmett bark a laugh at his ludicrous joke while Rosalie, being Rosalie, didn't bother to show any interest for his sake; instead she stood motionlessly with annoyance written across her face. My favourite brother; he had no idea how stupid he looked—the girls here had to be somewhat blind, they fell for Emmett the moment he stepped into the campus.

Then again, they _had_ to be blind, just like my Bella, as they too, showed a fair amount of interest towards me. I tuned them out most of the time, disregarding the childish rambles that seemed to come from every direction, except the occasional mention of Bella in their thoughts as they glared at her. Her name was like music to my ears, it didn't matter who said it. I couldn't help but listen every time I heard my angel's name.

Bella, Bella. She was so busy being self conscious to notice the guys ogling at her in the corner. It was convenient to know what people thought, but at times like this, I wished so much I could lose all my powers.

**_New girl's hot._**

**_She'd be better off with me._**

**_Maybe I should ask her out sometime._**

**_Will he ever leave her alone? _**

**_Guy's not good enough for her. What's his name again, Cullen?_**

I hissed under my breath, fighting the urge to end their lives then and there.

_**Not her brother. Not her brother. Not her brother.** _

I was fighting a laugh this time, looking up to find Justin wallowing in the near distance.

I paused in front of Rosalie and Emmett, and then turned to face her. I had to get her to relax; it pained me to see my Bella drown in this wretchedness.

I pulled her closer, caressing her head against my shoulder. "Bella, you have no idea how beautiful you are, don't worry, please love?" I tried to keep my voice even, burying my angst deep inside of me.

"Edward, me, beautiful? Really? Did you notice how many girls you dazzled just walking by?" I felt my lips twitch into a smile, then quickly wiped the grin off my face—She was so adorable when she was jealous. Why was she so unsure of herself? Us being married, did that not make it clear enough that I was hers forever?

I sighed again, drawing her face to mine, "What are you doing?" She stopped me, once again conscious of the many onlookers.

"Claiming you." I grinned at her, letting my lips fall onto hers for the third time today; I could feel her will to push me away turn to smoke as she brought her arms around my neck.

I was never going to get tired of this, my Bella—she still felt so warm to me; whenever her skin came into contact with mine, it was as though I could feel my unbeating heart melt and freeze at the same time; whenever our lips touched, it was as though we fused into one, both fire an ice.

I pulled away, letting her breathing settle, looking into her eyes as she fixed hers onto mine. "I'm yours Bella, only yours. Forever." I promised her, meaning every word. I wanted her, needed her to stay with me, to be mine too, forever.

Emmett cleared his throat louder than necessary; I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt you?" I felt Bella hide her face in my neck, chagrined yet again. His answering smirk was intolerably irritating. I wrapped my arms around my angel, combing her hair lightly with my fingers as I hushed her.

"Okay okay they get it already. We'll leave you the house after school, Rosalie's getting all jealous." He chuckled to himself as Rosalie smacked him on the arm, then I heard Alice's piercing scream come from behind us while she pulled Jasper along.

"She's mine tonight Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I swear to god I will rip you to shreds." She glared at me, yelling each and every word. Alice was such a drama queen.

Emmett chortled to himself; he was clearly enjoying my misery. "The house's mine then, I call the house! Rosalie and me, everyone else's out."

"Rose, shopping." Alice tempted, then pretended to weigh the options. "Huge sale..or crazy idiot? Take your pick." Rosalie's face lit up at once.

**_Women. Pfft._**

I glanced up at Emmett as he frowned at me, irked; he clearly didn't want Rosalie to hear the last comment he had sneaked into my head. The only one who didn't seem so eager for shopping was Bella, but as I felt her body shake with laughter, I heaved a sigh of relief, locking my hold around her.

* * *

**Hope I didn't disappoint anyone.? **

**Reviews please, and let me know if u want anything to happen cus i could try to get it in my next few chapters (:  
**

**Thanks again for trying this out!**

**x**

**P.s. I'm also working on my other story "Tested and True", its not as fluffy as this story, but i spend a hell lot of time thinking of cheesy lines for that one, if you would like to check it out xD **


	4. I've missed you

**Here you go, chapter 4. Im running outta ideas TT" so the next chapter might take a while. I hope you like this one though! And thank you to those who have faved, alerted or reviewed. I really appreciate it! (:  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters D:**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(BPOV)**

Shopping with Alice was pure torture; even though I was one of the Cullens now, I still could not get used to the fact that money was worth next to nothing to each and every one of them. She dragged Rosalie and me around for hours, it was past twilight; yet she continued her way into every shop in sight, buying almost everything she saw. I knew that as vampires we could never get tired, but for once I felt like I could almost fall over and black out.

As we continued to stroll down the street, Alice paused, slowly moving towards the side of the path. She raised her finger towards us while she fished out her phone. Were we finally stopping?

The insane speed they spoke at was no longer inaudible to me, I was thankful that my powers allowed me to hear whatever Alice was up to. "Hey Jasper, are you free right now? We're having trouble with the bags…No I don't plan to stop any minute now…Yeah, okay, love you, bye." I glared at my favourite sister, annoyed. Was she kidding?

"Alice, wha-" She interrupted me before I could finish. "He's bringing Edward." My heart seemed to have skipped a beat at the mention of my angel's name, all the anger was gone. She wasn't playing fair, but I couldn't help it; I haven't seen Edward in hours, I needed to feel his arms around me again, to see his golden eyes light up to my touch.

Rosalie and I stood motionlessly, the thoughts of my Edward flowed through my mind, easing every part of my body; Alice impatiently craned her neck, straining to find them. The street was no longer as crowded as before, but the occasional passer bys threw us curious glances— we must have had looked unusually dangerous under the soft glow of the street lights. But before I could start to feel self conscious, I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. The passer bys now stopped to gawk at us, but I couldn't care less. My angel was here beside me, they could stare as much as they wanted. I sighed, letting my head fall back into his chest.

"I missed you" My angel's velvet voice echoed in my ears while I spun around to face him. I caught my breath; his face was so much closer than I had expected, inches away from mine. He bent down to peck me lightly on the lips, but the kiss turned into something more as I lost full control of myself, throwing my arms around him.

He then chuckled, pulling away to look me in the eyes while the back of his hand stroked soothingly against my cheek. Even though I was already changed, Edward still had the habit of handling me as gently as before; it was annoying at times, but his gentle touches brought back memories from the past; I felt human again, it was as though I could feel the blush on my cheeks, the pump in my heart.

"I missed you too." I whispered, hugging myself closer to him.

"Okay seriously you two, this has been going on for weeks! Neither of you are going to be dying anytime soon, do you _have_ to do this every time you meet?" Rosalie hissed at us, irritated. I could hear Edward's responsive growl, but before he could start to argue, Emmett brought her into one of his bone crushing hug.

"Aw come on Rose, don't be jealous. You have me, we can hug all you want." He teased. "Emmett Cullen, let go of me this instance or I shall turn you into dinner."

Emmett, being the joker he is, all but pouted at her, pulling her closer. She finally closed her eyes, giving up.

While she played with Jasper's shirt collar, Alice abruptly looked up, "Speaking of dinner…do you guys want to hunt tonight? We haven't eaten in days."

-

Alice hurled the bags down onto the floor as I shut the door behind me; we had all returned to make a show of going to bed, then pushed the windows open, silently sneaking out. I had never really understood how Edward got into my bedroom in the past, neither did I believe that running was as easy as he said it was; but now it was all so simple; it was our second nature, like he had told me.

We waited at the edge of the forests—Alice, being her impatient self, squinted as she angrily muttered to herself. What were taking the guys so long?

Then Emmett sprung from behind a tree, pinning Alice to the ground. I gasped in shock, falling backwards into Edward's stone cold arms. "Sorry, they made me." He whispered in my ear as he frowned at Emmett. Jasper barked a laugh while Alice screamed in protest, pushing Emmett away but to no avail.

I sighed; Emmett. His laughter echoed in the forests, probably scaring away all signs of our nearby prey. He then rolled off Alice, onto the ground, continuing his crackle of hilarity as Jasper leaned down to help Alice up; as if she needed any of that. "Jasper Hale, you are the worst husband ever." She hissed at his smirk, infuriated, but took his hand anyway.

Rosalie, who stood quietly at the corner crossing her arms, suddenly broke free of her wordless trance. "Okay so are we going or not?" She was clearly annoyed, her voice edged with every bit of exasperation.

"I hear a bear, let's go. But he's mine, Edward you stick to your mountain lion." Emmett warned jokingly, then disappeared. I felt Edward's fingers interlace with mine as he grabbed my hand, leading me into the blackened darkness ahead.

* * *

**Yeah...I'm pretty clueless as to what or how they hunt xD so aagain, next chapter will happen when the writer's block fades. thanks for reading! so much! x  
**


	5. Nothing more

**Heyy! Sorry I haven't updated in so long...I had school and moving and all the crap to handle. Didn't have much time, until I forced myself to stay up to write today (: I hope you like this. I spent quite a long time. Writer's block ); **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns characters/books blahdablah.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(BPOV)**

It had only been minutes that we were under the dark shade of the night, but as I heard Emmett pounce on his third grizzly, I knew we were done hunting for today. Emmett, being Emmett, was usually the last to finish—he loved the challenge of giving his prey a seemingly hopeful chance to escape, only to catch up with it again, just in time for the kill.

The rest of us were waiting; Rosalie's impatience growing thinner by the second, Alice and Jasper in their always-private moment, while Edward leaned against a tree, his relentless gaze boring into the leaf-carpeted ground. My angel was merely inches away; his pale, satin smooth skin was practically glowing in the dim midnight light. Yet I didn't want to disturb his focused trance, using all my willpower to keep my hands to myself while I gawked at my husband in amazement. I could feel the self-consciousness start to proliferate in me again, my frozen heart seemed to be pumping, but it wasn't something I was new to; staring at Edward was usually like that. He looked up, meeting my eyes.

My breath caught as his crooked smile appeared, he didn't move any closer, but the self awareness was already amplifying, tenfold. I got lost in the golden pools of his eyes while he stared at me for what seemed like forever, only to be interrupted by Emmett's booming chuckle. I guess he was done with the bear.

"Are we going back now?" Alice asked, for once looking away from Jasper.

"Hell yeah, I'm sleepy." Emmett faked a yawn—funny. "Eddie, would you fly through my window to sing me to sleep?"

I heard the surrounding laughter as I groaned, letting my face fall into my hands; even though I was one of them now, Emmett seemed to have taken sudden interest in letting me relive my human days; every klutzy moment, every embarrassing situation, every hissy fit I threw.

His cold arms were around me then, his silent chuckle in my ear. I usually got annoyed when any of them laughed at me, usually in response to Emmett's mocking, but with Edward, it was a completely different story.

"It's okay, love, he's just jealous Rosalie can't sing." My angel murmured, his silver voice soft as he gently pecked my cheek.

On the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie's eyes narrow, and then turn towards Emmett's still-wide grin. His false innocence did no help, but irritated her more. I buried my face in Edward's shoulder, trying to muffle the giggles that were rumbling through my chest. His hold tightened around me, his arms holding me prisoner; this wasn't prison, this was heaven.

"Actually, I was thinking of maybe having Bella keep me company here, go for a run? I'm not going to bed just yet."

Emmett frowned, he clearly didn't like Edward stealing his thunder as the king of jokes, but said no more, making his way towards the campus; his steel grasp on Jasper's jacket and the other, on Rosalie's hand. Alice rolled her eyes, waved goodbye, then let her husband lead the way, "lovebirds." I let the rest of her muttered sentence slip away, turning my focus back to Edward.

"Running, really?" I broke the silence first; I released myself slightly from his chest, straining to see his face.

"No, I was thinking…I haven't had time to speak to you for a while now, with Emmett and Alice being around all the time." His brow furrowed as he looked at me. I didn't speak; I didn't know what to say.

"Tell me what you're thinking, please? Do you miss home? Charlie? You can always talk to me, you know." There was a pain in his voice as he spoke with an excruciatingly slow pace, the angst I recognized so well. Edward had not stopped feeling guilty about 'taking my life', putting the entire blame on him and his 'selfish nature'.

"No I'm fine…really." I didn't want to add on to his excessive fretting, he loved me too much for his sake.

"Bella…" He was smoldering me with his eyes again, he probably knew by now what that did to me, and my dead heart. "Bella without the sleep talking, it's hard for me to know what you're really thinking…and I want to know, love, please?" Great, he was pleading now.

"I do…I do miss home, but I don't want you to be feeling upset or whatever you feel for me…I chose this, Edward, I know what I want."

His face fell a little; he looked away, studying my words. His silent consideration was driving me crazy. I started again.

"Edward…I do I miss Charlie, a lot, but it is nothing compared to how much I missed you when you…" I swallowed, I shouldn't have had brought that up. Italy was not to be mentioned again, I put up a mental note in my head. "And I know that if I wasn't living my life with you right now, I'd regret it for…forever. Please, you have to stop feeling guilty, because I know that I've made the right choice. Now I need you to know that too." My voice was breaking.

The slightest hint of relief sparked in my heart as I saw his contemplation return to me; he inched forward, and I heaved a sigh of content before I felt his velvet lips touch mine. I hugged him closer to myself, besotted. I never wanted to let go, like I had once told him. I couldn't imagine life without Edward, not any longer; it was like when I was human, when I had to depend on the things like the air I breathe to survive—they were all replaced by Edward now; he was everything I knew, everything I wanted, everything I needed.

He chuckled, bewildered by my still-irrational self, pulling me away gently. He held my gape seriously for a moment, then let a smile spread across his face. It didn't touch his eyes, though.

"So…you never told me…Do you like it here? Is it _too green_?"

"No Edward, it's alright." I let the tone of annoyance color my voice, just for the sake of humoring him—It worked. His returning laugh was light, silent and amused, all at the same time.

"It's a shame we don't have our meadow here, you could sparkle with me…" Behind the tease in his eyes, I could see that something, still, was not right. I thought I saw what seemed to be sadness through his honey gold irises.

"Edward, will you answer a question for me?"

He stood motionless, but nodded once, prompting me to proceed.

"Something's not right."

"That's not a question."

"Are we playing this game again?" A smile played along his lips for a moment, but quickly faded into the worry that was now on my face too.

"I just…When you were human, Bella love, I knew what you wanted. Even though half your requests were absurd, I knew what I could give you, to make you happy." He paused for a moment, as though he was trying to pick out the right words; I leaned into his muscular embrace, my face against his marble chest—his scent was intoxicating. "And now I don't know what I could do for you…You, as you wanted, are now one of us, and I am yours, forever. I don't like the feeling of not being able to give you more, Bella, as much as you deserve."

"Edward, Edward you gave me yourself, and I couldn't ask for anything more." The words came out as nothing more than a train of whispers, but I knew he could hear them; every word I said, every word I meant, every word I needed him to hear.

"You love me more than anyone ever should," I could feel his lips brush against my hair. "But biased as you are, love, everything I have given you would never match up to what you have done for me. You gave up everything Bella, your family, your soul, your life. And I, all that I could ever do is to love you with everything I am. It isn't fair, not to you."

I sighed; he was way off, incredulously. His theory was in direct opposition to mine. "I am going to make you see yourself clearly, Edward Cullen. Even if that takes every single day of eternity, I'd do it."

"And I, you."

* * *

**This was from Eclipse, when they were having the "You dont want to be my wife" conversation. If you didn't get it :D;  
**

**"Something's not right."**

**"That's not a question."**

**"Are we playing this game again?"**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews will send me over the moon**

**Godbless.**


	6. Jealousy

**So for some reason I felt like working on this story today...xD **

**Thank you to everyone who story alerted/faved :D ily. hahaha. And those who read/reviewed, too.**

**Hope you like this...and let me know what you think, cus I really don't know what to work with sometimes x**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(BPOV)**

Friday, at last; I couldn't wait for the week to finally be over. I sighed, frustrated. It had beendays since we arrived, but the restless rumors and gossip around the campus seized to stop. Not only did I get more than enough of attention needed, my vampire hearing did not help with the blunt comments that were most of the time, directed at me. I soon got used to the countless number of girls that gawked at Edward everyday, assuring myself that our love _was_ irrevocable.

I rushed out of the building—thanking God every step of the way that I could no longer trip as easily as I used to—only to be greeted by inhospitable glares, the whispers ringing louder in my ears. "What does he see in her?—She's definitely not good enough—Do you think he'd pick me?—Are they like married?—She's nothing special—" I tried to hold back the wails that were halfway up my throat now; they seemed to be yelling the words at me, each coated with a building amount of spite and disgust.

Then there he was; my angel. There was still a five-minute walk to Edward if I kept up with my human pace, but I could already see him. He had his back against the reddish-brown brick wall that lead the way out, his breath-taking form standing out from the rest as always. It was as though everything was washed away; the desperation, the sadness, the anger. He was snarling under his breath, probably too low for human ears, his marble face contorted–had he heard as much as I have? At least I knew he felt the same way. I felt a grin spread across my face, but it was abruptly torn off as I saw her walk up to Edward.

She was like any other girl on the campus; her build average; her eyes a shade of brown, accompanied by a thick tinge of eyeliner; her lips were colored with a glossy overcoat of shimmering pink. She wore a blue tank top, her long mahogany hair falling loosely around her face as she deliberately combed through it with her fingers repeatedly. I stopped in my tracks.

"Hi," Her fingers lingered on Edward's shoulder as he spun around, emotionless. "I'm Amber."

"Hi." My angel's voice was now a flat monotone, his expression was kind, yet somewhat guarded.

"You're Edward, right?" She smiled, and I realized her hand was still on his shoulder. He nodded.

Amber turned around and I followed her gaze; a group of girls were giggling on the far corner, she smiled at them, then turned back to Edward.

"So I was thinking, we go out for a drink sometime?" Her fingers were now finding their way freely down Edward's arm, dancing tiny circles along his satin skin. He flinched, but being the gentleman he was, all but took a step backwards.

"I sorry, I'm married."

"Yeah I know," Her grin got wider, if that were possible, as she locked her eyes with his. I could feel the frantic that raced through my mind once more, my heart didn't shatter, it ached. I wanted so badly to grab him and make a run for it, to never return to this place, to have him all to myself again. But I stood rooted to the cement ground, speechless. It was all true, and I knew it; I would never be good enough for someone like Edward, it was simply my rare chance of luck that he had fallen in love with me. I started to tremble, my chest was throbbing as my lungs burned; I had never felt like this before, and yet it felt so familiar. I started to gasp, and then realized I was sobbing; tearless, dry sobs.

I fought against my emotions, trying to calm myself but to no avail. I quickly paced towards the opposite direction; I didn't want Edward to see me like that; or had he already noticed me? He was probably busy talking to her.

"Excuse me." I heard my angel's voice ring in urgency, then began to move faster.

"Bella, Bella-" His cold fingers grasped mine, pulling me back to face him. I struggled against his hold, dragging myself away in rebel.

"Bella, please," Edward's velvet voice was despairing, solemn. I knew I was being unreasonable, and hurting my angel was the last thing I ever wanted to do, so I let Edward spin me around to meet him. My eyes wandered around the ground instead, tracing invisible patterns while I tried to tame my ragged breathing.

He pulled me into his stone embrace, his lips frantic against my skin as he planted kisses from my face to my neck. "Shh…". "I'm sorry," he chanted, over and over again. What was he sorry for? Why did he always have to bring this upon himself?

"S'not your fault, Edward." I murmured, mostly in attempt to calm myself down—it wasn't his fault, at all, why was I being so stubborn with him? My train of thoughts were interrupted as he pulled my face towards his, finding my gaze.

I didn't want Edward to feel worse than he already did, and he would if he saw the jealousy I had in my eyes. I looked away, but was met by Amber's ceaseless watch on us. She frowned at me, scorned, and I instinctively shifted my gaze back to Edward; he was the only one who I could feel secure with, the only one who made me feel assured, protected, safe.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you okay?" It was less than a whisper, but was soothing as always. I nodded.

"Bella, please, you can't let them get to you this way, please?" I felt his arms tighten around me as he saw me glance back and forth, from Amber's furious glare to the dark blue material of his shirt. He sighed at my quiet presence.

I felt his hands on either side of my face, pulling it up so my eyes were merely inches away from his. "Bella, love, forget her, for me?" his delicious scent caressed me, bringing my lungs back to life. "I'm yours, forever," His voice was promising, firm.

Edward's eyes were hypnotizing; the gold was spilling into mine. I'd never wanted to let go of him; I was still new to being a vampire, but I was as sure as when I was human, that I would not be able to exist without him around. Without any warning, his mouth came down onto mine, urgent. I gasped, but then let my lips fuse with his; it was no longer fire and ice, his lips were like gasoline to fire, the need was getting stronger with each breath we took. My hands, on their own accord, were tugging at his bronze hair while his were on the small of my back.

It was when he finally broke the kiss chuckling that I realized we were in public, under the watchful eye of Amber; I wondered when she would finally release her intermittent stare, but looked away quickly; hoping Edward would not notice; his face was so much closer than I expected. My favorite crooked smile was painted neatly across his face while he interlaced our fingers.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen." His clear velvet chime rang as he pulled me right pass Amber.

"You didn't have to do that, you know. What happened to being the gentleman?" I murmured half-heartedly.

"I was merely stating a fact, and Bella, love, I'd tell everyone if you would allow me to do so."

* * *

**Thanks for reading **

**I thought it was pretty long actually...haha. **

**Godbless! x**


	7. Nothing

**Hi. i am so so so so so so (this could go on forever) sorry i didnt update for so long. **

**I have been so friggin busy with the school apps and tests and all that. So yeah i hope you guys didnt get too annoyed with me. Thank you to those who have reviewed, read, faved, or alerted me and I really appreciate it (: Andand honestly, do you want anything to happen in here? O.o like some drama or whatever. Cause when i started, this was meant to be a anti-stressful story with a lot of Edward/Bella moments and nothing evil like victoria to tear them apart. I wrote too much angsty stuff in Tested and True xD So yeah. Sthat okay?**** Lemme know.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**

**(BPOV)**

"Edward?" My voice came out louder than I'd expected it to, especially in comparison to the utter silence we've basked in for the past hour.

It had been two hours since Jasper and I swapped rooms, as we did every night, so that I could spend the literally sleepless nights with Edward.

His arms tightened around me as he looked up from nuzzling my half clothed stomach, meeting my gaze; his silent answer, prompting me to go on. Lying with Edward felt so routine, _was_ so routine, but I could never get tired of it. My human memories flooded my mind as I recalled how Edward used to put me to bed, wrapping the annoyingly thick blanket around me before lying by my side. He'd tell me how much he loved me in his dazzling fashion, then start to hum my lullaby. I remembered pulling him close, snuggling into the comfortable scent I'd grown so accustomed to. I remembered how it felt to fall asleep with Edward, how everything would fade except the soft melody in my ear, how it'd then vanish, bringing me into my dreams.

I smiled sheepishly at my waiting husband.

"Nothing."

His forehead creased while he tried to figure out what I was thinking, knowing him, probably cursing my ability to block him out of my mind.

It then turned into that cheater of a grin of his, my angel's eyes blazing with gold. Edward gently let go of my body to prop himself up, his muscular form hovering mine while he let his breath continue to tempt me. Surprise, surprise; I was dazzled. I sighed, put out by the way he always affected me to the point where my brain seemed non existent, and so was the rest of the world.

"Love?" He mumbled as his lips trailed my jaw—did he expect me to answer him? To be mentally _able_ to give him a descent reply?

"Bella", his voice turned into a whisper in my ear, attempting to pull me out of my stupefied state. Or maybe not, knowing this was merely his maddening way to get what he wanted.

"Mm?" It was the best I could do.

"Are you going to tell me what you're thinking?" My angel's voice was low, threateningly so. But I knew better than to be afraid.

I contemplated that for a moment, wondering how to tell him that all I was thinking about was how obsessively in love I was with this man before me. Of how impossible it was for me to stop needing him; to stop the ache in my heart from crushing me just by thinking of losing him. My lips twitched on their own accord as I realized how madly in love I still was.

He started to nuzzle my neck, planting butterfly kisses along the way. My fingers were now in his hair, stroking the bronze colored locks.

"Now?" He halted his circuit for a moment, his breath fanning into my neck. I shivered, shaking my head. I would be replied with nothing but his rattling string of chuckles. Besides, being stubborn had its benefits too…

Edward grabbed my waist as he rolled us onto our sides, his grip unfeasible to get out of. He met my eyes with an even more adorable version of his crooked grin, then launched across the inconsiderable space between us, bringing his lips to mine. It felt as though I was pouring my heart out, entirely cutting off my supply of air while I let myself relish in the overwhelming ecstasy he always brought.

I pulled away gradually as his forehead touched mine, his watch was electrifying. I giggled to myself— his cool pretense was slipping away and I saw how much he wanted to break my shield down so it could never keep him away like that anymore. I heaved, taking a deep breath before I forced my shield down. For him, I guess it wasn't that big a deal.

My heart soared alongside with his, Edward's smile finally finding its way back to his beautiful features.

I kept my shield down—I had been practicing for so long—as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you happy now?" I was going for an irritated tone.

His silent laughter shook the bed, his eyes colored with amusement.

"Yes sweetheart, exceptionally so." His lips touched the top of my head as he pulled me in. I willingly buried myself in his chest.

"Bella?" After a moment of comfortable silence, Edward's velvet voice rang soothingly in my ears.

"Hm?" I mumbled, too cozy in my current position to bother looking up.

"Nothing."

* * *

**Ahahaha cheesy. i know. ohwell.  
**

**thank you thank you thank you for reading :D xx**


	8. Touché

**Heeeeeeeey :D **

**Thank you thank you thank you for reviewing/reading, nd also I got more faves/alerts than usual this week so yay xD ilyg.**

**And okay so this will continue being meaningless fluff..hope you like this chapter! **

**

* * *

**(BPOV)

"Edward Cullen, you know I am not fond of surprises." I hissed in his ear. I was on Edward's back, for the sake of his twisted humor, blindfolded. He was darting through what seemed like a forest; even though my lack of sight, I could hear the rustling of leaves in the surrounding as I wondered what he was up to this time around.

Before I could continue my string of complaints, though, the shuffling seized and we came to a halt. He chuckled lightly as he set me down, his arms snaking around my waist from behind. The curiosity was killing me.

"Okay Edward…" I sighed in defeat. "How much money did you spend this time?"

Then I felt his hand reach up to tug at the blindfold, finally returning my vision to me…

It looked just like our meadow, but a little more open—we were surrounded by an impenetrable shade of green, the trees towered, clustered together to border around the oval of the grassland. The wildflowers alluringly contrasted the shade of deep green, the pink from the fireweeds dancing with what I recognized as forget-me-nots. It was spectacular.

My eyes on their own accord sunk into those of Edward's as he grinned at me, clearly satisfied with my dumbstruck reaction. I couldn't help but ignore his arrogance for now, so I returned his smile with one of mine.

He broke our silent exchange as his hand grasped mine, pulling me further into the field with him. It was getting closer to noon now, the occasionally seen sun rising in the sky as it lit up every bit of our new found meadow. I turned to look at Edward—he sparkled.

It was like the first time I'd seen him in the sun; I simply stood before him rendered by his beauty while the sunlight played along his velvet skin, letting it shimmer. I remembered how I was completely puzzled and in opposition when Edward self proclaimed himself a monster; I still couldn't understand that. He was everything but a monster.

"I would let you continue ogling, Bella, but would you like to lie with me?" His grin widened, the tease in his voice playful.

I looked away, embarrassed. I would probably be blushing furiously now if I were still human. So I tightened my grip on his hand, pulling him down with me as I slowly fell back onto the grass. It felt so familiar, so easy.

Edward's grin softened into his crooked smile as he lowered himself onto the ground, placing a soft kiss on my cheek before he lay down beside me.

"How did you find it?" I broke the silence, shifting my head so I could peek up at him.

His motionless form relaxed as another smile broke loose on his features, his eyelids fluttering open to reveal the ravishing golden orbs. I felt his hand let go of mine while he rolled onto his side to reach me, wrapping his arms around my body, then lying on his back again, dragging me along. As I lay on his marble chest, Edward tilted his head to look down at me; he was smothering me with his eyes, again.

"I thought I would make use of my time away from you to cruise our neighborhood…" He paused, frowning. "But that doesn't change how I feel about Alice taking you away from me to go shopping."

I let my hand trail up his body, one stopping to rest on his collarbone while the other stroked his cheek. I glanced at my fingers, then at his cheek, my lips pulling up into a full grin; we were sparkling, together.

"You look beautiful, Bella." His eyes were clouded over with emotion; I could hear it in his voice, too. How much more could I love this man? "I thought I'd already seen the most beautiful sight in the world; when you told me you loved me, in our meadow." He chuckled lightly to himself, his chest rising and falling as his voice sang to me. "You were blushing, and I knew then and there that you were my life… When Alice put that dress on you for the school prom, I was so close to insanity, Bella. And when I thought that I'd seen the most breathtaking things possible, you proved me wrong, as always." He finished with a gentle smile, grazing the top of my head with his lips. I pulled him closer, nuzzling his neck.

"I compare one small tree to a forest, Edward." I sighed, absolutely mesmerized. "You being the forest."

And of course, he laughed. Not that I minded, though. I would give my life to hear that tranquil chuckle of his for eternity…and that was exactly what I gave. But in comparison to this, to Edward, it was nothing. Not when it came to Edward.

"You are quite biased, love."

"So are you." We had all the time in the world, I wasn't going to let him win so easily.

"Touché"

* * *

**ahaha. haha. haha. heh :P**

**idk, my stories like to be ended this way. next chapter up...i have no idea when. when i get a new idea..ish? :) **


	9. Biology

**So I know I havent updated in ages and im so so so sorry to those who asked for an update, but moving back to Singapore was really nuts for me and I've been trying to adapt with the stress and all that. I honestly didn't have the time. The killer workload wasn't helping with the writer's block either. I hope you guys like this chapter though, "College, Really?" would probably become a series of one-shots but with a somewhat-storyline still (how could I not, with Edward and Bella :D), and I'll update it when I have the time like NOW considering exams are over. Kay so anyway, this chapter is more of Edward and Bella in biology, since we havent seen any of that so far :) Hope you like!  
**

(BPOV)

Vampires. Alice could shop for three days in a row, non-stop, and her only problem was the bags that even Edward and Jasper, with Emmett's help could not carry without dropping. She never got tired. Emmett hid every single one of Edward's CDs, each in a different area of the house, and the monkey didn't get tired. Edward, despite me being a vampire and no longer lacking the ability to walk across a flat surface without falling over—most of the time, at least—could run the entire length of the forest surrounding our meadow with me on his back, and not feel a bit of exhaustion. You would think vampires would never get tired, but here I was in the last row of Mr. Miller's biology class, and I was so close to falling asleep I was nearly convinced of it being a possibility. He was rather petite, in his forties perhaps, his face slightly wrinkled, and he had muddy brown eyes under his thick framed spectacles; he fidgeted awkwardly with his pen as a string of words that made absolutely no sense to me rang in my ears.

I let my eyes wander around the classroom, studying the bright yellow painted walls, the grey tiled floors, the chipped wood at the edge of my table, finally letting them settle on Edward. The bronze of his hair was slightly highlighted with the white light of the room, his green eyes fixed on Mr. Miller's drawings on the whiteboard. His body was slumped against the table, his white button up shirt hugging his torso, the sleeves folded up to reveal his arms that were now set on the table, supporting his chin. He looked so innocent, angelic, really, and I couldn't help but grin at that thought. I wondered for a moment if he was just as bored, but decided otherwise, returning to Mr. Miller. I was going to attempt concentrating in class. That was, until I felt Edward sit up as he pushed a slip of paper across the table.

_My, Isabella Cullen, twenty seconds and you're done ogling me? Should I be worried?_

I avoided eye contact with him as I tried to hide my embarrassment. Stupid, teasing, vampire husband. When I finally sneaked a glanced at him, that crooked grin flashed on his face for a second before he pulled his lips into a tight line.

_That biology might be a tad more interesting than you are? Maybe._

I shoved the note back to him, looking back up to Mr. Miller with a charade of deep interest for the sake of emphasis. Then in the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's goofy grin light up his features—he didn't try to hide it this time around.

_Well, I guess I need to do something about that then, don't I, love?_

Game on, dear husband.

_What, are you gonna turn into a plant cell?_

He bit back a laugh, but the amusement was clear in his eyes. I was still in the midst of my façade of interest for the diagrams on the board when I suddenly felt Edward's breath on my ear.

"If that'll get you to ogle me for five more seconds, I'd become anything you want love."

I felt myself shiver at how close he was; Edward was slowly leaning in towards me, a small grin evident on his face. Was he really going to kiss me in the middle of a Biology class? He was testing my self control and it was wearing thin.

"Edward, don't. We can't."

I was going for warning, strict and confident, but it came out as nothing more than a pathetic gasp of words. Just then, I was called back to reality with the piercing ring of the school bell and Mr. Miller ending his lesson for today, _finally_. Before I could move an inch from my seat, though, Edward tugged gently at my arms, his marble lips brushing lightly against mine. I hesitated for a moment, then deciding I had enough willpower to fight the urge to pull him in, turning away to have his kiss land on my cheek instead. His groan was only as loud as a whisper, but I heard it, of course, and bit at my bottom lip to keep from laughing. Hey, he deserved it for teasing me.

"Oh you are going to wish you hadn't just done that, Mrs Cullen." His crooked grin made another appearance as he whispered in my ear.

"Really? Because I don't see that happening anytime soon, Mr Cullen." I grinned back at him, picking my books up as I walked out of the classroom easily, letting him stalk behind. His arms encircled me the moment we got through the doorframe, and to be completely honest, I was tired of teasing him. So instead of pulling away, I let my body lean back subconsciously into his, revelling in the peace and calm that washed over me. Edward's arms tightened a little bit more around my waist, while he strolled us out of the building.

Just as we reached the wide, glass doors, Amber strutted in—cleavage, make up and all—pausing in front of us.

"Edward! Hey." I heard her greet us, well, him, before glancing down at me with disinterest, then shifting her eyes back to Edward.

"Hi." His voice was so cold I involuntarily turned to check if he was okay.

"It's my birthday today-" She rushed out as she fiddled with a lock of hair cascading down her right shoulder.

"Happy birthday." Edward stated, his tone still the same, distant one, and I wasn't sure if I should have been worried or ecstatic that he wasn't interested in her no matter how beautiful she was.

"No that's not it! But thank you." She giggled and pushed at his shoulder, but knew better this time around than to leave her hand there. Edward all but cleared his throat. "Actually, I'm inviting you to my party later on, six pm at my place. Be there." She didn't wait for a reply before she left, but of course she had to throw a wink Edward's way. Maybe it was just for the sake of her sick, twisted humour, to make me jealous and unsettled till she could have him. I let out an exhausted groan at that thought.

"What's wrong, love?" He nuzzled my neck, planting featherlike kisses along to way to calm me.

"I don't know, she's just getting to me." He frowned at that, and I didn't know how to go on. I reached backwards to run my fingers through his copper hair, sighing. "I'm sorry Edward."

"Don't be! No Bella, you should never have to apologize to me. It's not your fault sweetheart. But you have to trust that I love you, okay?" He murmured soothingly in my ear, one of his arms around my waist loosening its grip on me while his fingers grasped mine.

I nodded, "I love you too Edward."

"Oh do you now? A moment ago I had my wife tell me I was less interesting than the cell of an onion." I could feel his lips twitch as he rested his head on my shoulder, his face turned towards the crook of my neck.

"Well your wife didn't really have a choice, considering her stupid, shiny Volvo owner of a husband was teasing her throughout the day."

"Wha-" His retort was interrupted by Emmett as he slung his huge arm on Edward's shoulder.

"Hey lovebirds! Party tonight man! Let's go get ready, come on!" He sounded like a kid who was just invited to Disneyland, his eyes bright and pleading.

"We're not going, Emmett."

"What?! Why not. I've been waiting to party for forever, where we're living now is crap for a party, and her birthday party is better than nothing." Emmett paused for a moment, then that grin crept up his face again. "And Alice is going to want to play Barbie with Bella. And you're gonna ruin her fun. She's going to kill you."

I groaned louder than before at that. I was not in the mood for shopping and make up today. Or any other day while we're at it.

"Emmett you guys could still go. Just without us." I reasoned with him.

"Well, have fun telling that to Alice." He grinned widely, ruffling my hair before he ran off to catch up with Rosalie who was waiting at his jeep a good five minutes walk from where we were.

I looked up at Edward as he spun me around to face him, pulling me to the side so my back was against a wall. His arms were around my waist again as he leaned his forehead against mine, forcing my eyes to lock with his deep, golden ones.

"We don't have to go, you know." He soothed, before planting his lips on my cheek. I smiled up at him, tightening my hold around his neck as I tiptoed to reach him. My mind practically shut down when his velvet lips touched mine, kissing me chastely before his smile broke through against me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Alice screeched from behind us. How on earth did she learn about us not going to the party so quickly? Then it was as if he heard my question, Emmett appeared no longer than a second later, his booming laughter annoyingly loud in my ears.

"Damn it, Emmett."

"She is going to the party. I haven't been shopping for exactly 48 hours and 30 seconds, and I can't take another minute of it. So surrender little brother. She's coming with me." I started to giggle at her words; I'd always enjoyed Alice and Edward's exchanges, their sibling arguments and quarrels were so human.

"Bella, it's your call." Edward whispered in my ear before nuzzling my jaw line, ignoring Alice and Emmett, but the evil pixie heard him anyway. She was staring at me with wide eyes now, as if daring me to say no.

"Fine" I huffed, I knew things would turn ugly if I were to decide otherwise.

Alice screeched excitedly, pushing Edward—who was still in the midst of planting butterfly kisses down my neck—away from me to pull me into a hug. He looked at her incredulously, like she had done the most ridiculous thing in the world. But of course, was ignored.

"We have to get going then, we're gonna go get our hair done, and a new dress, which of course would be paired only with new shoes. I saw one that would totally fit you down the street earlier today!"

Uh oh.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, muchlove and Godbless you all.! x**


	10. Beautiful

**Heyyyyyyyyy.!**

**this was probably the fastest I've updated in moooonths, lol. I'm really sorry about that, still. But i hope you like it.. longer chapter than usual, i think. very cheesy songfic-ish thing included, but story's as usual. oh yeah and thank you for the read and reviews, especially if i missed the email and didnt reply you. im sorry. but its much appreciated! :) kay ttyl at the bottom.**

* * *

(EPOV)

"Is it okay?" My angel looked up at me with pleading eyes as she chewed nervously on her bottom lip; silly, insecure Bella.

"Bella, you look beautiful." I couldn't help but grin as I took her in—she had on a casual midnight blue dress that emphasized her exquisite form, and now that she had better balance, heels; her hair was pinned up slightly to have the mahogany locks fall freely down her shoulders. It was at times like this when calling her an angel would be an understatement.

"What'd I tell you?" Alice smiled sheepishly, finally done with her make up, sauntering out of her room towards the door where the others were waiting.

"Yes Alice, you're a pro." Bella murmured sarcastically, as I lead her out the front door along with the others, only to have Alice grin wider.

"Don't you know it."

--------------------------

Bella wouldn't stop fidgeting as I watched her in the passenger seat of my car; the others were all taking Emmett's jeep—I knew that she didn't get along with Amber, but I could not see why she was so worried. She seemed oblivious to the fact that we had arrived.

"Love?"

Her eyes finally left where it had been fixed for the entire carried—out the window—as she turned to face me.

"Are you okay?" I questioned warily; If only I could read her mind. I would give up reading everyone else's mind to have that.

"Yeah," she smiled lightly at me—it didn't reach her eyes though. "I'm just…she doesn't like me Edward, and honestly I'm okay with that. Besides, she invited you, not me."

"Bella, the only reason I'm here is because you are. If it weren't for Alice and her annoying obsession with playing dress up, I wouldn't be at this party."

I reached over to brush my fingers over her cheek as my eyes held hers obstinately when she didn't reply. "I won't leave your side, I promise. And if you feel things are uncomfortable we'll leave."

I quickly went to help Bella out of the car after she'd finally calmed down a little; even though she didn't need my help anymore, it reminded me of her human days and how dependent she was on me. I loved that she could now be my eternity, but I missed saving her from her clumsiness, I missed watching her sleep, and of course, seeing her blush taint her cheeks.

Grabbing her hand, I tugged her towards Amber's house—I never thought any human would get a house that could live up to Carlisle and Esme's mansion, but Amber's family had proved me wrong. The party seemed to have had started a while ago; I was counting on that, that Amber might not notice us walk in. Bella didn't need any more to be anxious about.

"Edward!" Damn it.

"Amber."

"Hi! Did you just get here? Come on inside, we're playing seven minutes in heaven!" Seven minutes in heaven. What were they, eight? I was unable to put together a polite turn down before she grabbed my free hand—it was odd she didn't flinch from the cold of my skin; it could have been the air conditioning, though— and pulled me, consequently, Bella, towards the ring of people who seemed incomprehensively engrossed enough in the game. I saw Bella glance frantically at me for a moment before she composed herself, scooting closer to me as Amber spun the bottle enthusiastically.

Since Bella, I'd always told myself I was the luckiest man in the world; even though my biological mother had died from the Spanish Influenza, though I had to go through the intolerable pain of transformation, though I had to live for centuries waiting for her, I had the single most extraordinary thing in the world, an angel, even. Luck decided to turn its back on me tonight, however, as my musing over Bella was interrupted Amber tugging at my arm. I looked down at Bella, only to see her bite on her lip to hide a smile. I thought I'd seen everything possible in the world; I was a vampire for God's sake; but this was ridiculous. My eyes bore apologetically into my angel's golden ones as I stood up after Amber's constant pull on my arm—it could have been dislocated if I were human.

It was only moments before I was locked in a dimmed closet with no one else but Amber. I aimlessly waited for awkward silence to take its place, but Amber seemed to have an entirely different, and inappropriate, plan. I had to let her know that I was not and never would be interested in a relationship with her, or with anyone else but Bella. I knew she wouldn't be able to fully comprehend; after all, she wasn't there to see me meet my angel for the first time, to watch me fight back my emotions and bloodlust to be with her, to mock me like I still did at times when I'd foolishly let Bella go so I could wallow in self pity.

I retreated to the far end of the closet as I felt her step closer, her fingers drawing patterns on my arms. I couldn't take this for another minute; I cringed away from her before moving briskly towards the door. It took all my self control to not simply break down the door and make a run for it. "I'm sorry. I'm with Bella, and I love her, more than you or any one else in this house could ever know. Excuse me."

"Yo, Cullen! That was not seven minutes man!" I heard someone holler from a corner of the room, but I was too busy skimming the room for Bella to be concerned about that. She wasn't in here anymore. Did she leave? Was it too much for her? I mentally kicked myself for even asking—of course it was. I promised her that we'd leave the moment she felt uncomfortable, I also promised I would not leave her side tonight, but I had broken both promises, and in less than seven minutes. I didn't deserve her. I never would. I knew that Bella would not overreact; she should know better that I wouldn't have even come close to touching Amber in that closet, yet I couldn't help but let panic wash over me as I briefly recalled my time away from Bella in Volterra. It was torture.

I could only breathe again, physically and mentally, when I finally found her in the living room that was now a crowded dance floor. Unlike the others, however, my Bella was sitting in a corner of the room, her expression weary. I was beginning to wonder why when I spotted the guy beside her. If I didn't know better I would have thought he was having a monologue. I felt the annoyance grow in me as I walked—a little too fast for human speed—over to Bella, glaring at him as I dragged her away.

"Edward? Is everything okay?" Her voice was clouded with anxiety as the back of her hand stroked my jaw; she was so selfless, as always.

I all but hugged her close to me, nodding wordlessly—she didn't need to know, and I didn't like to lie to her. I usually didn't have to. The next song started to sound through the large speakers and I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her closer to me as I subconsciously swayed to the soft music.

**When the stars are in her eyes, and the sun is in her smile**

I planted a soft kiss on her forehead before resting mine against it, losing myself in the depth of her golden orbs.

**The only moment in a life, it happens the same time when a woman loves a man**

I felt Bella's fingers comb through my hair before she encircled my neck with her arms, tightening her hold every once in a while.

**She'll be a mother and a child, sacrifice her days and nights**

She had given up so much for me, given up so much to _be_ with me. Bella had sacrificed everything—her friends, her family, her life. I never did see what there was in it for her, in turning my sweet angel into a monster like me. Yet she was still the same, amazing girl I'd met in Forks High—Bella could never be a monster, no matter what she becomes.**  
**

**And no other will exist, she'll put her life in every kiss when a woman loves a man**

I slowly leaned in to peck her gently on the lips, not letting it go any further as the fact that we were still at Amber's party nagged at the back of my head. The last thing I wanted to do is to make a scene and bring discomfort to Bella.**  
**

**And you'll be amazed how when you're stumbling, she'll fight for you and won't let you give in**

I have existed for more than a hundred years, and as I saw my siblings, and even my parents, fall deeper in love than I thought possible, I'd accepted the fact that I would be walking alone for the rest of eternity. It didn't matter then, because life was empty, dark, nothing. At times I wondered what would have been if I'd just moved on with my mother, if I would have been happier dead than I was alive, as a monster. I shut the world out, and I had given up on everything—love, hope, faith. And then I met Bella, my angel, and everything changed. I started to open the doors to things I'd never let myself near to before, I trusted myself not to hurt her, I let myself love her, and that was the best decision I'd ever made in my entire existence.

**She'll do all that she can, when a woman loves a man**

**A soothing breeze always blows, somebody understands another soul**

With Bella, I was always at peace. I used to constantly remind myself of the monster in me, that no matter how much I tried to hide it, I was a monster. But with my angel, she made me forget what I was physically, and instead, remember who I was as a person. I loved her even more for that.**  
**

**It's like the planets have aligned, every sentence has a rhyme, when a woman loves a man**

Everything was right when Bella was around, my life had meaning to it, and I never thought that to be possible. The pieces naturally fell into place.

**Oh, you'll be amazed how when  
You're needing it  
She'll fight for you  
From the beginning to the end  
And she'll do all that she can  
When a woman loves a man**

**It's the greatest gift of all, knowing that unconditionally she'll catch you when you fall, ****when a woman loves a man**

It was because of Bella that life was worth living, that I no longer wanted eternity to end. With Bella, I wanted eternity to go on forever; I saw how big a role my hundred years of existing played, I saw the importance to life, I saw the need to live, for Bella. **  
**

**When the stars are in her eyes  
And the sun is in her smile  
She'll be a mother and a child  
But all at the same time  
When a woman loves a man**

**She'll be your air**

She is my air

**She'll bring you life**

She had brought light into my life; she had awakened my dead heart.**  
**

**She'll make the sacrifice**

She sacrificed her soul for me

**When a woman loves a man**

And if vampires had souls like she believed, mine belonged to her, while hers was simply beautiful.

* * *

**I warned you about the cheesyness! :P **

**well, hope none of you threw up. nah im kidding. but do tell me what you think, haha.. by the way the song is When A Woman Loves A Man - Westlife.  
**

**thanks.  
**

**xx  
**


End file.
